


Birthday Surprises

by ChelleLeigh1917



Series: The First Years [3]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard had taken her to sanctuary all those months ago, Anne had not expected to still be at St. Martin LeGrand in June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

When Richard had taken her to sanctuary all those months ago, Anne had not expected to still be at St. Martin LeGrand in June. She had believed they would they would marry quickly, and would go home to Middleham. But that had not happened. She did not blame Richard, not at all, after all she’d been the one to urge him to fight for her inheritance. The arguments with George had been mostly settled months earlier, now they only waited for the Papal Dispensation to arrive. 

Anne knew Richard was just as impatient to marry as she, more so if they ardor he often showed her when he visited was any indication. They had no reason to doubt the dispensation would be granted, so they’d chosen to wait for it. As spring turned to summer, Anne realized she was growing more impatient with each passing day. She wanted to be his wife, his duchess. 

She tried to hide her disappointment when Richard was called to court in late May. She knew then, more than likely, he would not be with her on her birthday. As the day approached, she grew even more certain he would be absent, for his letters had mentioned nothing about her birthday, or that he would be back in London by then. 

The morning of her birthday dawned warm, a little sticky. Her morning was uneventful, and that afternoon, she picked up her sewing. There was little else for her to do to pass the time. She was surprised when she heard the neighing of a horse outside. Richard was the only one who really came to see her, and he was at Shene. Although, she did suppose he could have sent someone. She sat her sewing down, and went to the door. 

“Richard!” She cried in joy as he dismounted from his horse. 

He grinned, catching her in his arms, and holding her tightly. “Silly girl, did you think I could miss your birthday?” He said softly. 

She laughed very softly. “I knew you were at Shene, so I didn’t…”

At her words, Richard realized she had thought he would miss her birthday. “As long as it is within my power, I will never miss your birthday, nor our wedding anniversary.”

Anne looked up at him, and smiled. “Whenever that might be.” 

He kissed her forehead. “I have reasons to believe the dispensation is on its way.” He said softly. 

“Oh, that is the best birthday present.” She grinned. 

He kissed her forehead again. “Shush, you have more.” 

Anne could not help but grin at that. “More presents?” 

He laughed softly. “Of course you do.” He said softly. As they stepped into the little house, he could not help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her dress, as with most of the dresses she’d worn since going into sanctuary was simple, her hair hung down her back in soft waves. It was not the first time he thought of how much he wanted to take her to bed. They had agreed to wait though, and he was doing his best to honor her wishes. No matter how difficult it was at times. 

Anne turned to him, grinning. “My presents?” She asked. 

He laughed softly. “Aren’t you impatient.”

“It is my birthday!” She laughed, as he pulled her close. 

“Ah, so it is. And I expect you think it is your day.” He teased. 

“Of course it is.” Anne laughed. 

He laughed softly, pulling her closer and kissing her. 

“Is that one of my presents?” Anne murmured. 

Richard laughed very softly. “It wasn’t planned to be.” As she looked up at him, Richard knew he could deny her no longer. “Go, make yourself comfortable, I’ll be back.” 

“Bedchamber then?” She asked. 

Richard turned back to look at her. “If that is what you wish.” 

She nodded, and turned as he went out the door. 

Richard picked up the basket and looked inside. He smiled at the small spaniel. He could not help but think Anne was a little lonely at times, and of course the puppy could keep her company. 

Anne looked up from the bed as Richard came into the bedchamber, she grinned, as he placed the basket on the bed. “What’s this?” She asked. 

“You’ll have to open it and see.” He grinned. 

Anne opened the lid to the basket, and started to laugh as she looked at the spaniel puppy. “Aren’t you just the most adorable little puppy?” She said as she lifted the puppy from the basket. 

“I am glad you think he is.” Richard smiled. 

She grinned. “Thank you.” 

He nodded. “I thought you might be a little lonely, and my mother’s dog recently had puppies…” 

She nodded. “What’s his name?” 

“Roland.” He nodded. 

Anne laughed softly as Roland licked her face. “Oh, I do believe we’re going to be good friends.” 

Richard laughed. “I believe you are.” 

She sat Roland on the bed, before raising up and kissing Richard

He groaned softly, pulling her close against him as his hands tangled in her hair. As their kisses became deeper, he knew he should pull away, stop. Finally, he groaned softly as he pulled back. “There are times I think you are a siren, for you tempt me so easily.” He murmured. 

“Is that not what a wife is supposed to do?” She murmured. 

He laughed softly. “While I am not certain that is what a wife should do, I know it is what you do.” He touched her swollen lips with his fingertips to forestall what she would have said. “Truly, I would have it no other way.” 

Anne took a deep breath and nodded. 

“I have more for you.” Richard said after a moment. 

Anne smiled. “Then you should get it.” 

He laughed softly, his attention diverted by the rise and fall of her breasts. 

Anne looked up, her eyes meeting his. She had bared her breasts for him just before he’d left for Shene, and she remembered well the pleasure of that evening. She groaned softly, as he cupped her breast, his fingers finding her nipple and rubbing it through the fabric of her dress and shift. She shifted on the bed, her hands going back to the lacing on the back of her dress. 

“Anne….” He said very softly, not moving to stop her. Instead he reached behind, and started to unlace the dress, as she held her hair over her shoulder. Then he took her hands as he unlaced the lacings at her wrists. He could not help but laugh softly as Anne pushed the dress down her arms, and then started to push it down her body. As she raised her hips, he realized she wished to take it off completely, and he moved to help her. “Lie back.” He said softly. 

Anne did as he asked, she glanced over. “The puppy, Richard. We need to move him to the floor.” 

He immediately picked up Roland, and took him back to the basket. When he turned back to the bed, his breath caught. “You truly are a siren.” He murmured, as he took his doublet off, his eyes never leaving her chest. 

Anne laughed softly, glad she’d gone with her instincts and pushed her shift down to her waist. “I do remember the pleasure you gave me before you left.” She said softly. 

“Pleasure, I will gladly give you again.” He murmured, joining her on the bed. 

Anne gasped as his lips touched her breast, her fingers burying in his hair to hold him there. 

Richard lavished attention on both breasts for some time. He raised up, his hand on her belly, gently rubbing it through the bunched up shift. “You feel something coiling inside of you.” He murmured. “Something you’ve never felt this strongly before, and you want it satisfied.” He murmured. 

Anne opened her eyes looking up at him. She would not ask how he’d known this. “Yes.” She murmured. 

His hand moved under the shift, caressing the bare skin of her belly. “This is where you need to be touched though.” He murmured. “Your need, it’s lower.”

Anne nodded, answering the question she could see in his eyes. She raised her hips as he pushed the shift off of them, and down her body. She felt his hands on her thighs, and fought not to tense. Richard would never, ever hurt her. 

Richard stroked the outside of her thighs, watching her reactions, before moving his hands to the inside of her thighs and gently opening them. 

Anne arched her back as he was stroking the inside of her thighs now. She wanted so much more. 

“You’re so soft.” Richard murmured, before moving his hand up. 

Anne gasped as he slipped a finger inside. She closed her eyes, as she felt him moving it in and out, a perfect imitation of the act of coupling. She gasped again as he added a second and third finger. She started to move her hips in time with his movements. 

He groaned, she was so wet, so warm, and tight. He wanted nothing more than to just take her now. But he also wanted her to experience pleasure, for what he suspected would be the first time. “Let go.” He said softly. “Let it happen, Anne.” Then as she cried out, he withdrew his hand, and moved to hold her. 

Anne stirred against him. It felt so very strange to be naked in his arms, especially as he still wore his shirt and breeches. She moved to pull his shirt from his breeches. 

Richard sat up, pulling the shirt over his head, before lying back down and pulling her back into his arms. He groaned softly at the feel of her skin against his. When her hands went to his breeches, he moved his hand down quickly to stop her. “Anne…” He breathed. 

“It feels strange, I’m wearing nothing, yet you are.” She murmured. 

“If I take these off, the temptation to have you completely…” He murmured, it was already so great he did not truly know how long he would be able to hold her. 

“I want you to have me completely.” She murmured. “It’s my day, remember.” 

He laughed very softly, rolling her onto her back. “Minx.” He murmured, as he unlaced his breeches, and pulled them off. He groaned softly, as she spread her legs, feeling the heat of her body against him. 

Anne gasped as he slowly moved inside her. She looked up as he stopped. She could see the concentration etched on his face. He was doing so much to see he did not hurt her. “I am not made a glass.” She murmured. “I will not break.” 

Richard groaned, starting to move inside her. When Anne wrapped her legs around him, he groaned her name, starting to thrust even more. 

Anne groaned, wrapping her legs around him, and she cried out his name hoarsely. 

He moaned her name as he spilled inside her. He rested for a few moments, his head against her breasts, then realizing she likely could not handle his weight for long, he rolled over onto this back. He wrapped his arms around her, as she snuggled close. 

“Will it always be like that?” Anne murmured. 

“I hope it will be even better.” Richard murmured. 

“I cannot imagine better.” She replied. 

“Then it will be my duty to show you.” Richard said softly. 

Anne laughed softly, as his fingers combed through her hair. 

“You realize this was not one of your presents.” He murmured. 

She laughed softly. “If you say so.” 

He raised up and looked at her. “The problem is, I do not want to get out of this bed to get the others for you.” 

“You could tell me.” She grinned. 

He brushed her hair back “Lengths of the finest blue silk and velvet to make a new dress for you, a seamstress employed to come to you starting tomorrow.” 

“My wedding dress.” She murmured. 

“Yes, my love.” He said softly. “Your wedding dress.” 

She smiled softly. “Thank you.” 

“There’s jewelry to match too.” He murmured. 

“Then I will have to look at those later, for I too have no wish to leave this bed.” She said softly. 

“I am not letting you out of the bed.” He murmured. 

She smiled softly, kissing his shoulder. “And I’m not letting you out.” 

He laughed very softly. “There’s one other thing, but I think perhaps it’s best to save it until later.” 

Anne looked up at him, a slight pout on her face. 

“I will give it you on our wedding night.” He said softly, then laughed as she still pouted. “Fear not, our wedding will be soon.” 

Anne sighed softly, lying back against his shoulder. “I do hope so.” 

He kissed the top of her head. 

“There’s one other thing you could give me.” She murmured. 

“What’s that?” He asked softly. 

“Until the wedding, when you can, you will spend your nights in my bed.” She said softly. 

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure.” He murmured sleepily. 

Anne snuggled close, decided a nap did seem like a good idea. 

When Richard arrived the next day, he found her wearing only her nightgown, and the sapphire necklace he’d bought for her. It was not long until she wore only the necklace. 

In his desk, at the palace, he’d tucked away the Book of Hours, he’d bought to replace the one she said was lost in France. That he would give to her on their wedding day.


End file.
